Officer/Sgt. Carmody
Officer (later Sgt.) Carmody is a character from Disney's The Ugly Dachshund. He is a police officer who later gets promoted to Sergeant. He was portrayed by the late Kelly Thordsen. Role in the film Officer Carmody is first seen pursuing Mark Garrison and his wife, Fran on his motorcycle when he notices them exceeding more than the 35 speed limit. At first, Officer Carmody signals them to pull over but when Mark tells him that they're on their way to the hospital, he quickly gets the hint that Mark's wife could be pregnant and on the verge of having a child, so, he decides to give them a police escort. But when Officer Carmody reaches the County Hospital and asks the people to help out with the "delivery", he suddenly notices the Garrisons still driving away; realizing he's probably been tricked. Officer Carmody follows the Garrisons all the way to the Animal Hospital; finally realizing they were actually driving their pet Dachshund, Danke to the Animal Hospital for delivery. They thank him for his help and Fran gives Danke to Dr. Pruitt. After Mark explains to the officer the whole thing and after a few laughs, Officer Carmody carelessly writes and gives him a ticket; resulting in a $110 fine for a few violations. Then, he drives away in his motorcycle. A few weeks later, Officer Carmody returns as Sergeant Carmody, thanks to the whole $110 fine thing, to pay Mark a visit and warn him about a cat burglar having committed a few petty thefts in the neighborhood. Then, he proceeds to mess with him with the whole "family" thing. Later, at night, Sergeant Carmody patrols the neighborhood until he notices a strange, unknown figure with a flashlight trying to enter the Garrisons' home from afar; not knowing it's Mark Garrison himself trying to get back inside after being accidentally locked outside after putting one of his new pets, Brutus the Great Dane out in the garage for the night after half the trouble he caused during the day. Sergeant Carmody decides to investigate only to be pursued and chased by Brutus all the way up a tree since Brutus fails to recognize him as a cop (thinking he's a thief) and Sergeant Carmody fails to open and get in his car. Sergeant Carmody tries to call for Mr. Garrison but to no avail since Brutus' barking prompts the Garrisons to put cotton in their ears so as to sleep without any noise, thus, forcing the Sergeant to spend and sleep the whole night on a tree. The next morning, Mark notices a police car parked in front of his house only to find Brutus still barking at Sergeant Carmody on a tree. Sergeant Carmody, now with a possible sore throat since he can't talk normally, explains everything to him. Then, Mark calls Fran to show what Brutus had done; stating that Brutus thought that Sergeant Carmody was the thief and that having him around would be advantageous since no real thief would dare enter their home, thus, changing her mind about giving Brutus back to Dr. Pruitt. After bringing Brutus back inside, Mark tries to help the Sergeant out but he says he doesn't need any help and just wants to "get out of here." Sergeant Carmody gets in his car only to find nothing working in it; not even his own car, and himself trapped in his car when Brutus returns and barks at him again, thus, causing him to sigh and whimper in the end. Sergeant Carmody isn't seen throughout the rest of the movie after this. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h19m24s715.png|Officer Carmody signaling to the Garrisons to pull over Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h19m55s712.png|Officer Carmody allowing them to proceed vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h20m24s535.png|Officer Carmody giving them a police escort to the hospital vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h21m02s582.png|Officer Carmody realizing he's been "tricked" Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h21m40s407.png|"All right, what's the big i..." vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h22m23s322.png|Carmody and Mark having a few good laughs vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h23m00s149.png|Carmody giving Mark a ticket vlcsnap-2015-09-20-00h24m48s401.png|Carmody asking him too many questions vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h01m36s488.png|Promoted to Sergeant Carmody Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h03m05s647.png|Sergeant Carmody messing with Mark Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h14m27s941.png|Sergeant Carmody noticing Mark (unknown yet); thinking he's a thief Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h16m45s611.png|Sergeant Carmody investigating Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h17m26s430.png|Sergeant Carmody shocked and scared at the very sight of Brutus Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h20m08s734.png|Sergeant Carmody chased all the way up a tree by Brutus Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h20m21s276.png|Sergeant Carmody calling for Mark Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h21m01s198.png|Sergeant Carmody having slept all night on a tree vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h21m46s011.png|Carmody with Mark and Brutus vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h23m53s241.png|"Look, all I want to do is get out of here." Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h25m14s372.png|Sergeant Carmody's despair Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Ugly Dachshund characters Category:Police officers Category:Sergeants Category:Adults Category:Males